


Vader Ducky

by thevwchu



Series: Double D [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Daddy Vader, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevwchu/pseuds/thevwchu
Summary: So... After getting rather... imaginative with Forceghostlissa over the Supreme Leader's bathing habits, this little ficklet happened.I decided to use my bestie KylandaDragan's backdrop, with the Knights of Ren from her universe as part of the story.This is a one off fic based on the picture we obsessed about on Tumblr... which was done byPicarito- Donut Dick.So sit back and enjoy the tease :P





	Vader Ducky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forceghostlissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceghostlissa/gifts), [KylandaDragan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/gifts).



The Supreme Leader needed a break. 

 

After 12 hours of being extremely pissed off with every single plan Hux had thrown at him, Kylo Ren was at boiling point. Had it not been for Daine, who noticed the subtle change in his force signature, and promptly shut General Hux up (literally), followed by dismissing the trembling officers back to their respective posts, the entire throne room may well be in tatters by this point. 

 

Taking off her helmet, Kira eyed the brooding man. “Go take a soak.” She ordered, as the rest of the Knights removed their helmets respectively. 

 

Snapped out by the unconventional suggestion, Kylo raised his head up to the woman before him. “A soak? What’s that going to do for me?” 

 

Shrugging, Adara ran her hand through her hair before adding, “Oh that’s a great idea Kira, I think I’m gonna need one too after allllll that.” She shot a suggestive look at Nervan, which pulled a mischievous smile behind the still masked man next to her. 

 

Kylo was about to argue when Daine put his hand up. “You know we follow your orders normally Ben, but this time, listen to us and… just go for a soak. Get rid of the tension, so you can think straight next time Hux throws his next list of curveballs your way.” He stared at the others. “I’m gonna stand guard. Nervan, take over in 2?” He slipped his helmet back on and exited the throne room. 

 

The rest of the Knights filled out, Nervan practically dragging a giggling Adara off in the direction of their quarters, and Kylo eyed Kira warily as she punched in some orders into her holopad. 

 

“Now get your backside back to your private quarters. You can’t keep Vader Ducky waiting now, can you?” Eyebrows wagging, Kira smirked and sweeped out of the room before Kylo could come up with any coherent argument. 

 

*** 

 

Settled in the bath tube, Kylo sighed as he stretched out inside. He couldn’t recall the last time he had a bath. In fact, he remembered the argument that ensued between his parents when his father had gave him the Vader ducky as a soaking partner. He rested his head back, trying to drown out the unpleasantry which linked the simple act of soaking his tired joints. Oh if only more pleasant things can come of this… 

 

Flicking his wrist, rippled the surface of the water, causing the bubbles to fizzle and pop.  _ I wonder…  _ he thought as he increased the pressure in the force and flicked his wrist with more force. The water shot out and crashed onto the other end of the tube, landing straight on the innocent Vader Ducky. Narrowing his eyes, Kylo growled.  _ How the HELL did that get in my tub?!  _ Focusing on his hand, he threw his anger at the Vader Ducky, flipping it out of the tub as hard as possible. 

 

“Oi!!” Came a rather indignant voice, and Kylo practically slipped under the water from the sudden intrusion. Spluttering from inhaling soap and water, he pulled himself up to see a drenched Rey, looking extremely annoyed from across the room. She held out Vader Ducky, and gave it a squeeze, causing the traitorous duck to squeaked out innocently. “You’re lucky you missed the donut, or else I would be PISSED!” She threw Vader Ducky at his head, and Kylo caught it absentmindedly as he stared at Rey. 

 

_ Rey. She’s here. Shit. Balls, Oh now STOP IT lil Dicky! Play it cool. _

 

“Rey.” He crooked, and had to stop, realising his throat had gone completely dry. 

 

“So the Supreme Leader likes his baths eh?” Rey murmured as she walked over to his tub. She stared at the split water surrounding the tub. “And playing with water no less! Who would have thought...:” 

 

Trying to distract himself, Kylo lowered his eyes from hers, only to realise it was most definitely the wrong decision. She was only wearing her breast band and underwear, and the water had clearly made the material see through. He could make out her rose bud nipples, erect from the whisper of cold air against the wet material. Lil Dicky clearly liked what he saw, as he felt the tratorious member twitch under the water. 

  
Clearing his voice, Kylo spoke. “I’m sorry about the water and Vader… I didn’t realise you were standing there.” 

 

Rey peered up from the end of the tub, eyebrows raised as she stared at him. “Oh you’re sorry? But just how… sorry are you… and what would you do to make it up for me?” 

 

Gulping down the nerves, Kylo stared into her eyes. “You know I would do anything for you, to make you happy.” 

 

Rey starred over at him, a mischievous glint in her green eyes. She glanced down at Lil Dicky, straining in all his glory for her attention. “All of this, for me?” She whispered, as she leaned over him, her breath ghosting over his face. “Well then, I think Lil Dicky over here seems more than  happy to…. Oblige.” She lifted the donut she had in her hand, shutting one eye to measure it against Lil Dicky. “Hm, might need two donuts for you Big Boy! Now just give me a second to get another…” She swept away, silent footsteps padding away from him. But Ben Solo knew. Rey is coming back, and she’s not going to let him… or Lil Dicky get away easily. 

 

Pre cum leaked out of his twitching dick. “Hold it in Lil Dicky, or else you’re gonna get punished by her. Hard.” Oh it’s going to be a long night. 

 

***


End file.
